Sufriendo por amor
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: mi primer fic, la guitarra de Sartana es robada y Manny y Frida tienen que buscarla "El tigre las aventura de manny rivera" no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

Sufriendo por amor Sufriendo por amorLa derrota del tigre

El tigre había sido lanzado por los aires por sus enemigos quienes se reían sin parar de él, eran demasiado fuertes para el y no sabía que hacer.

-esto si que esta difícil- se decía manny analizando la situación en la que estaba

-¿como fue que sucedió esto? ¿Como?- dijo manny luego mirando a Frida quien estaba inconsciente en el piso abrazada de unos churros-Ah…ya lo recuerdo…

-lastima, es demasiado tarde, para ti y para tu "noviecita".

-Oye..!!- dijo manny sonrojado-Ella no es mí…-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues lo habían golpeado de nuevo haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros en el aire.

-No...nov...ia…-dijo manny con sus últimos alientos quedando inconsciente a menos de un metro de Frida.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos?- dijo uno de los ayudantes.

-Bueno…ya tengo la guitarra mística de Sartana, y con ella un gran ejercito de esqueletos que me servirán, y también la inmortalidad. No creo necesitar los inútiles poderes de El Tigre.

-usted es el mejor villano de todos.

-Ya lo se…Je…Je…Je…-Decía mientras reía malignamente. Luego, cuando acabo de reír, se puso serio y le ordeno a sus camaradas-Atenlos y métanlos en 2 celdas distintas, no lo mataré aún, quiero que sufra más, JAJAJAJA…

Mientras el reía malignamente, los sirvientes reían con el, claro no tan fuertemente, y comenzaban a llevarse los cuerpos de Manny y Frida, una vez que terminaron de reír.

En lo alto de un edificio, se podía ver que una sombra observaba la situación y se dijo a si misma-No sabes lo que haces, tu sabes que El Tigre puede vencerte, y luego de lo que le hiciste a la ciudad y a mi familia, yo juro que me aliaré hasta con el tigre para vengarme, porque yo… La Cuervo…NO TE PERDONARE!

-¿Escucharon algo?- pregunto un esqueleto bandido mientras miraba al tejado donde se encontraba la cuervo viendo que estaba vacío.

-Casí me ven- se dijo avergonzada la cuervo.


	2. Flashback

Flashback Flashback

A las tres de la tarde de ese día, Manny y Frida caminaban alegremente de la escuela hacia sus casas cuando una explosión llamo su atención. Era Sartana de los muertos asaltando el banco de la ciudad milagro, por pura casualidad ese banco era robado una ves por hora. Pero en este caso, a Sartana se la veía diferente, se la veía enfadada, como Frida cuando esta con Zoe, sus ojos estaban rojos llameantes, sus puños se apretaban de una forma tremenda, y lo más importante, no traía su guitarra.

-El Tigre, ¿tu tienes mi guitarra?-le preguntó Sartana

-¿Tu…Guitarra…?

-Contesta!

-No, no la tengo, pero ¿tu que estas haciendo aquí?

-Busco mi guitarra…me…la robaron…

Cuando Sartana dijo esto todos los espectadores quedaron asombrados y boquiabiertos. Excepto Frida que recordó riéndose aquella ves que le robaron la guitarra a Sartana para revivir a Burro Cebra.

-…Órale…nunca pensé que te robarían la guitarra.- dijo Manny

-Bueno, ayúdame a encontrarla o sino pagaras las consecuencias el tigre.

-¿consecuencias?- pregunto el tigre-sin tu guitarra no puedes hacerme nada.

-Algún día tienes que dormir, además tu noviecita no se puede defender.

Manny y Frida se sonrojaron bastante al escuchar esto, especialmente con 30 espectadores mirando lo que sucedía.-…Oye…ella no es mi novia…-Dijo Manny muy nervioso a lo que Frida le contesto con un Cierto.

-Si….claro…-les respondió Sartana irónicamente-En fin…ayúdame a recuperar mi guitarra o ya veras…

-¿Por qué debería?-le pregunto Manny

Sartana entonces saco unos churros de su bolsillo y se los mostró a Frida, luego los tiró al piso y empezó a pisotearlos, causando que Frida reaccionara.

-Manny…Hazlo…No puedo soportar ver esto…-Le rogó Frida a Manny.

-De acuerdo…que molestia…siempre amenazan con churros…

-Sabía que estos churros que tenía me servirían de algo- se dijo Sartana.

Con la ayuda del tigre y Frida, Sartana buscó por toda la ciudad su guitarra, sin encontrar nada Manny le sugirió buscar a los villanos que pudieron robarse su guitarra e interrogarlos (a los golpes).

-Bueno veamos…el primero es…puma loco-Dijo Manny.

-Espera Manny…-lo interrumpió Frida-Tu Granpapi tiene el sobrero roto y lo estaba reparando hace unos instantes…es imposible que la haya robado…

-Puede ser…Bueno…el segundo es…El Señor siniestro… ¿Dónde crees que este?

-Afuera de la ciudad en un granero- le respondió Sartana

-¿Como lo sabes?-le preguntaron

-Llevo Más de 200 años aquí…Es obvio…

Manny Frida y Sartana se dirigieron a la guarida de Sergio, para su sorpresa el no estaba ahí…o por lo menos eso pensaron

-Parece que no esta en casa-Dijo Frida

Pero manny la interrumpió –Te equivocas-dijo señalando a un rincón donde había una luz parpadeante, parecía una tele

Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente para que no los vieran y en cuanto se asomaron, Sartana no podía contener su risa…Manny estaba confundido y reía un poco…Pero Frida solo estaba con la cara roja y una mueca de asco. Sergio estaba haciendo una estatua gigante de Frida con madera tallada mientras que miraba un canal de manualidades.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Pregunto Sergio nervioso con la cara colorada esperando que nadie lo haya visto

Luego, Sergio vio a Frida que estaba en la puerta y se sonrojo aún más, parecía como si fuese a desmayarse…lo que pasó.

-Oye Frida-le dijo Manny-Ya sabemos cual es su debilidad…Je…

-Olvídate de eso, ahora hay que buscar la guitarra…

De repente a lo lejos se escucha un muy fuerte y desafinado acorde de guitarra seguido por una gran explosión, esto llamo la atención de los tres, pues ahora sabían donde estaba la guitarra. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que era la casa de la cuervo.

-Aja! Ya te descubrimos!-dijo el tigre mientras derribaba la puerta, pero fue callado por si mismo cuando vio aquella escena…Zoe…llorando…fuerte…su madre y su abuela en el piso…muertas…

-Aléjate…- le dijo Zoe a Manny con la cara como cascadas

-¿Qué sucedió? / ¿Quien tiene la guitarra?-Dijeron Manny y Sartana al mismo tiempo

Zoe se transformo en La Cuervo y se fue volando por arriba de los edificios dejando lágrimas por donde pasaba.

-Hasta yo…siento lastima…y es mi peor enemiga…-Se dijo sollozando Frida

De repente, Sartana se convirtió en polvo, al ver esto, Manny y Frida se dieron media vuelta para ver lo que había sucedido

-Que fácil fue robarle la guitarra a esa pequeña niña…Fue una buena idea engañarla para que se la robara a Sartana…jajaja…

-Si…usted es lo más Don Papi…

-¿Papi Mafia?-Gritaron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo para luego ser agarrados por dos bigotes y lanzados contra la pared

-TU!!...-le grito Manny

-Si… yo

-Como se que Frida siempre distrae a tus enemigos de la batalla, la sacaré de esto-Dijo papi mafia disparando a Frida con la guitarra de Sartana dejándola inconsciente.

-Esto será interesante…

Fin Flashback.


	3. nuevos sentimientos

Esa noche, Manny se despierta todo adolorido en una celda sombría y húmeda en la que no hay nada más que un lavabo muy sucio que estaba lleno de pelo

Esa noche, Manny se despierta todo adolorido en una celda sombría y húmeda en la que no hay nada más que un lavabo muy sucio que estaba lleno de pelo. Al cabo de un minuto se da cuenta de que estaba en su forma de el tigre y que estaba atado. Luego, escucha una vos conocida

-Manny…

-Frida!-Respondió Manny volteando a aquella dirección

Frida estaba en una celda idéntica a la de Manny, solo que la de Frida era más grande y olía más limpio.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No lo se…solo recuerdo que Papi mafia te noqueo y luego a mí, claro…le dí pelea…eso creo…-Le dijo Manny en un tono de inseguridad

Unos minutos después, papi mafia entra al sótano en donde estaban los 2 y comienza a hablarles en una forma amenazante…

-Vaya…vaya…vaya…pero que tenemos aquí…el tigre…nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil de derrotar…

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Le demando Manny

-Como lo sabrás, tengo la guitarra de Sartana, y nadie me puede detener…así que decidí que mis victimas, especialmente tú, que arruinaste mis planes 2 veces, sufras…-Le dijo agarrándolo con su bigote

-¡¡Oye!!...será mejor que lo sueltes!-Frida demando con una voz muy fuerte y firme-Si quieres a Manny tendrás que vértelas conmigo….

-Me diste una idea…haré que el tigre sufra mucho más si lo dejo vivir…-dijo rascándose la barbilla mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de pensamiento hasta que puso una sonrisa malévola, casi demoníaca, mirando a Frida en voz muy alta…-¡¡SIN SU NOVIA!!…

Manny se sonrojó muchísimo, pero más que nada de ira-¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!!

-solo mira…-Papi mafia empezaba a acercarse cada ves más a Frida mientras que ella se arrastraba alejándose lo más que podía de el, hasta que el la agarro con su bigote, la alzó en el aire y le dijo a sus sirvientes-¡Agarren a el tigre…quiero que vea esto…con los ojos bien abiertos…

-¿Alguna última cosa que le quieras decir?

Frida estaba completamente asustada, tenía la cara pálida de lo que le acababa de decir, suspiraba del miedo, mientras Manny estaba mil veces peor, estaba llorando de la misma manera que había visto llorar a la Cuervo aquella tarde, solo que el lloraba peor, tenía lagrimas por toda la cara, el solo imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo lo ponía a llorar de tal manera…que no se podía explicar, lo único que llegó a decir fue-…F…Fri..Frida…yo…lo siento…y…te quería decir esto en otro momento…pero…no creo que haya…pues…veras…yo…yo…………¡yo te amo!-luego de decir esto Manny se puso a llorar aún más y Frida solo se quedo temblorosa pensando…

-Yo también Manny…que lastima que…esto termine aquí, así…

-Ah….que hermosa escena-se decía papi mafia riendo a carcajadas…-pero no puedes hacer nada con tus poderes, lo único que puedes usar es tu **boca** Jajajajaja….

Al decir esto, Manny de repente dejo de llorar, sentía una gran sensación de seguridad, una sensación que muy pocas veces había sentido, el…tenía ¡UNA IDEA!

Luego puso una cara de satisfacción para luego respirar muy profundo…y entonces…

-RRRROOAAAARRR-Manny puso todo su poder, aliento, valor, amor, en fin todos sus sentimientos en un poderoso rugido que hizo aparecer un gran resplandor verde seguido de de una gran explosión dejándolo libre de las curdas todo el lugar destruido, Frida puso una gran sonrisa ante esto…una sonrisa esperanzada y alegre…al saber que podría seguir con Manny…a otro nivel…

Manny luego salto por los aires esquivando todos los ataques de sus enemigos y liberando a Frida de sus cuerdas, tomándola de brazos, y llevándosela a un lugar seguro.

-Frida…nadie evitará que yo siga amándote… ¡NADIE!

Manny y Frida estaban muy cerca del otro, podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, estaban casi rozando, un centímetro de distancia…pero fueron separados por la aparición enfrente suyo de papi mafia. Manny se puso en su posición de batalla, con Frida en su espalda, le dijo de una forma muy heroica a papi mafia, la frase más famosa de todas…

-Mientras yo viva, nadie le hará nada a Frida…

-Eso se puede arreglar… ¡TOMA!-y con esto papi mafia disparo a Manny con un gran rayo de la guitarra dejando que caiga al suelo. Frida va a ayudar a Manny, pero empieza a llorar por lo que veía, Manny tenía la cara pálida, la boca abierta, y los ojos abiertos, pero…vacíos… Frida supo al llorar que su mejor amigo y/o novio…había…muerto…

-Te lo dije…-le dijo papi mafia con una voz malvada al cadáver de Manny.

**El proximo capitulo ya lo tengo pensado, pero en este momento estoy de mal humor, yo quería ver "guerra y amor" y "error y baile" que dieron hoy en nickmax (cosa que llevo esperando meses) pero justo me tuve que ir y no lo pude ver…más que nada error y baile, el otro lo vi en youtube en ingles.**


	4. Una Ayuda Inesperada

Un rescate inesperado Un rescate inesperado

Frida estaba llorando a lo que más daba tirada arriba de Manny, abrazándolo muy fuertemente, sobre el caían todas las lagrimas de Frida, que eran casi infinitas, parecía como si nunca fuese a parar de llorar…ella trataba de dejar de llorar para maldecir a papi mafia…pero simplemente no podía, estaba totalmente paralizada, excepto sus ojos, que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero eso no la detuvo de llorar, ella solo siguió llorando…

-El se lo buscó, ¡Nadie debe meterse con papi mafia!...en fin…ahora sigues tú…-papi mafia esperaba que Frida le contestara, pero nada sucedía, ella solo seguía llorando sobre Manny-Oye…deja de llorar y contéstame niña…-pero Frida seguía sin hacer caso…solo lloraba…-**¡¡Que me escuches!!- **Frida no pudo evitarlo, pero saltar asustada de Manny…solo que seguía llorando, para después volver a recargarse sobre Manny, pero antes de que pueda, papi mafia la agarro con su bigote y la alzo en el aire enfrente suyo para hablarle clara y rudamente

-El…se…fue…punto…ya no puedes hacer nada niña…

-Ella no… ¡pero yo si!-dijo una voz proveniente de una sombra de donde apareció una luz morada, que era un disparo que don papi esquivo, pero no pudo esquivar el segundo.- ¿Quién eres?...-demando papi mafia apuntando con la guitarra, para luego ver que de la sombra aparecía La Cuervo mirando hacia el piso, subiendo la cabeza poco a poco hasta que papi mafia pudo ver sus ojos llenos de ira que lo miraban con odio atroz…

-Oh….eres la…"huérfana"…-dijo papi mafia para luego comenzar a reír malignamente, pero Frida y Zoe gritaron al mismo tiempo-**¡¡La muerte no es algo para reírse!!Tu puedes serás el próximo!!**- los ojos de las dos estaban ahora mucho más furiosos…Frida lo parecía aún más…tomó el cinturón de Manny y le dijo- Manny…yo…te…vengaré…-Muy furiosa miró a papi mafia, giró la hebilla del cinturón y…

-**¡Roarr…! ¡La…Tigresa…!**

- ¿piensan que les tengo miedo?...Jajaja…pues entonces…venga….-Papi mafia movió su bigote transformándose en cuatro patas de bigote indestructible con dos manos de bigote que sobresalían por arriba, una de ellas con la guitarra…

Entonces así comenzó una gran batalla, en la cual aunque no lo podían creer, Zoe y Frida se ayudaron… Frida trataba de cortar los bigotes de papi mafia, pero como sabrán…no pudo…, mientras que La Cuervo le disparaba lo más que podía, pero tampoco funcionaba…papi mafia solo se bloqueaba con su bigote… pronto llegó la necesidad de las dos de...idear un plan…

-Frida…esto no sirve…-se quejaba con Frida la Curvo mientras que esquivaba los rayos de la guitarra

-Déjame pensar una manera de derrotarlo… ¡Cúbreme!

-No es tan fácil como parece sabes…-se volvía a quejar La Cuervo mientras Frida pensaba…tenía que idear un plan, pues su vida, la de Zoe, y la venganza de todos los que fueron asesinados por la mafia mostacho, dependía de ella…especialmente Manny…-Tengo que pensar…tengo que pensar…tengo que pensar…-se repetía Frida en la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados tratando de buscar algo que le sirviera, hasta que la respuesta le llego de una forma muy inesperada que incluso la asustó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la alegraba y le hacía recordar a el…pues Manny había quedado con una mano señalando hacia otra habitación en la que estaba el mazo con incrustaciones del presidente municipal Rodríguez…(no recuerdo si se llamaba así)…que era lo único que podía cortar el bigote de papi mafia.

Frida corrió a buscarlo, cosa que papi mafia notó y trató de atraparla dejándole oportunidad a La Cuervo de sacarle la guitarra de las manos…papi mafia reacciono a eso dejando de perseguir a Frida dejando que ella consiguiera el mazo.

-Te llego la hora…-le dijo Frida mientras cortaba el bigote de papi mafia dejándolo completamente vulnerable y luego Zoe lo sacó volando de la escena con una rayo de la guitarra…-Uf…por fin…-se decía Zoe luego vio a Frida que estaba arrodillada al lado de Manny

-Solo quisiera…poder volver…a…oírlo…-decía sollozando Frida

-Usemos la guitarra…-le respondió rápida y alegremente Zoe

-**¡¡NO!!-**se escucho una voz muy conocida para ambos, quien resultó ser Sartana que estaba otra ves completa-¿Cómo volviste?-le preguntó Frida

-Jango me revivió…en fin…si utilizan la guitarra para Manny así, se convertirá en un esqueleto bandido…esto pasa con todos los humanos…-Esto puso asustada a Frida quien estaba a punto de hacerlo-…para revivirlo y que quede como nuevo, la persona que más lo ame, debe poner emoción en la guitarra y tocarla…solo así funcionará…pero si la persona no es quien más lo ama, seguirá muerto para siempre y ni siquiera mi guitarra lo podría revivir…

-¿Poniendo emoción en la guitarra? ¿Cómo se hace eso?-le pregunto Zoe a lo que Frida tomo la guitarra de sus manos y le respondió…

-**¡Así!**-y diciendo esto mojo su mano con las lagrimas que habían en su cara y empezó a pasarla por las cuerdas de la guitarra, luego alzó su mano y tocó un gran, fuerte y el único acorde que esa guitarra había tocado antes que fuese afinado…

Una gran luz con todos los colores del arcoíris alumbró a Manny directamente desde el suelo…

**¿Qué tal?...a que no se esperaban esto…a no espera…eso lo tenía que decir al final del próximo capitulo…Bueno…aún así…¿Qué tal?...**


	5. Decidiendo el destino

Decidiendo el destino Decidiendo el destino

Pasó casi un minuto y medio que esa luz resplandecía hasta que se apagó, y esperando resultados, Frida y Zoe miraban el cadáver de Manny esperando que algo sucediera.-¿Funcionó…?-se preguntaba Zoe…unos segundos después miró a Frida quien estaba en el piso acostada boca abajo llorando, con el piso todo mojado…Zoe notó esto y supo que no…no había funcionado…por lo que se tiró al lado de Frida y empezó a llorar al igual que ella…-**¡¡Por qué?!**- se dijo Frida mirando al cielo, luego se volvió a tirar al piso mojado con sus lagrimas…

Sartana trataba de calmarlas de todas las formas posibles-Niñas…-pero ellas no la escuchaban…-¡Niñas!-aún sin resultado… -**¡¡NIÑAS!!**-aún sin ningún resultado…

-Ya estuvo…no las puedo calmar…necesito ayuda… ¿me ayudas Manny?-Le dijo Sartana

-Claro…será fácil…-y con esto fue caminando a donde estaba Frida y muy cariñosamente le puso la mano en el hombro…-Frida…-Frida levanto un poco la cabeza y se dijo a si misma-…aún…puedo…escucharlo…en mi cabeza…-y luego siguió llorando…-Tienes razón Sartana…están fuera de sí…-le dijo Manny comprendiéndola, luego la levantó del suelo y la miró a los ojos, quitándole el cabello del rostro, ella vio enfrente suyo como si fuese una historia hecha por fanáticos que a pesar de todo, si se pudo…Luego lo abrazó y sollozando un poco le dijo…-Manny…te extrañe…

-Solo fueron unos minutos…-le respondió Manny abrazándola

-Dime Manny…puede haber algo mejor que esto……-le dijo Frida en tono apasionante

-Mmmm…tal vez…no se…veras…-y luego le susurro en el oído- …tengo churros…-Frida solamente abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y luego lo abrazó del cuello…acercándose cada vez más a el…Manny la tomó de la cintura y acercándose cada vez más al igual que Frida. Ahora sus labios estaban más cerca que la otra vez…hasta que cerraron la distancia con un muy apasionado beso en el que podían sentir todo tipo de sensaciones fantásticas…ambos sintieron como luego de ese día en el que enfrentaron a la muerte, todo había valido la pena…unos minutos después, ambos se separan para poder respirar…

-¿Recibiste mi ayudita?-le preguntó Manny en un tono de risa

-Si…y fue muy útil…-le dijo Frida, luego mirando hacia abajo…-Manny…toma tu cinturón…Cumplí mi promesa…así como tu cumpliste la tuya…-Frida se saca el cinturón, pero justo antes de que Manny pudiese agarrarlo, La Cuervo se atraviesa y lo toma, luego se pone a volar enfrente de ellos y se pone a reír…

-Manny Rivera…te daré 2 opciones…unirte a mi en el lado del mal y gobernar todo el mundo a mi lado…pero antes dejándome acabar con Frida…o…ser un héroe y quedarte con tu amiga…en el otro mundo…por cierto…¿Cómo es?

-La verdad es que ni siquiera me interesé en mirarlo…solo observaba la batalla hablando con dios para poder desearle lo mejor a las dos…pero…que dios me perdone…retiro lo dicho sobre ti…pensé que habías cambiado…aunque sea un poco…que luchabas por tu familia…pero me parece que me equivoque…sigues siendo igual de desalmada que siempre…aún más que Sartana…Sin ofender…pero…le hice una promesa a Frida…y te responderé a todas tus preguntas…

1) **Soy** un héroe.

2) Le prometí a Frida que no dejaría que le pasara nada

3) La amo…

Y 4) Si le llegas a hacer algo…**¡¡Tu misma veras el otro mundo!!**

-Manny…Manny…Manny……que nunca aprendes…el mal…siempre gana…pero si esa es tu decisión…entonces…**¡¡MUERAN!!**-La Cuervo le lanzó un enorme rayo de energía de la guitarra combinada con su pulsera láser, lo que podía matar lo que sea…Manny y Frida se abrazaron…cerraron los ojos esperando juntos el momento final…

**Si lo se…corto…y el anterior era mejor…según yo…pero aún así…yo poseo el elemento sorpresa…**


	6. La Batalla Final

La batalla final La batalla final

El disparo de la guitarra era tan atroz…cada vez se acercaba más y más…La vida de Manny y Frida pasaron por sus ojos…para su suerte…el momento que más recordaron…como si hubiese vuelto a pasar fue el beso apasionado de los dos antes de la traición de La Cuervo…pero ese momento…fue hermoso para los dos…incluso se olvidaron que iban a morir…cuando volvieron a la realidad…se sorprendieron por lo que veían…

-Sartana… ¿Por que?...-le pregunto Manny al comprender lo que sucedía, Sartana había recibido el golpe por ellos

-Te diré porque…veras…en mis 200 años aquí…nunca nadie me había conmovido…y el no sentir esa emoción de felicidad, decidí dedicarme al mal…pero…al verlos a ustedes dos…juntos…desafiando la muerte… …ustedes…merecen…vivir……pero…háganme…el favor…de…seguir…vivos…y…mostrarle al mundo…lo que es…el amor…para que…nadie más…vuelva a…sufrir por el…-Cuando terminó de hablar, se volvió a convertir en polvo…pero las palabras de Sartana habían llegado muy adentro de Manny y Frida…Manny incluso se pregunto si Sartana era en realidad una villana…porque si lo era…no se sabría porque…

-Manny… ¿Estas…llorando…?-Le preguntó Frida dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, solo que no tanto…

-Si…estoy llorando…pero de felicidad…Ahora se…que podremos salir adelante…

-No lo creo…-les dijo de una forma amenazante La Cuervo mientras que se ajustaba el cinturón del Tigre y les decía-Les llegó la hora…jajaja…-y entonces giro la hebilla del cinturón…convirtiéndose en…-**¿¿La Cuervo de los tigre muertos!!**...bueno…olviden el nombre…solo La Cuervo…

-Mira Cuervo…-le decía Manny-yo se que triunfaremos… ¿sabes por que? Porque tu no sabes como funcionan los amuletos místicos……veras…el poder no solo viene del amuleto, sino que viene de los sentimientos del que lo usa…mientras más sentimientos…más fuerte es…y dime…¿Cuál es el sentimiento más fuerte de todos, el que nos da poder, fuerza y valor?...**El amor**...

-Que buen discurso, pero eso no te salvará de mi ira…

-No era para eso…, solo era para distraerte mientras Frida pedía ayuda por su teléfono…

-Pero yo no veo a nadie más aquí…-le dijo mientras miraba por doquier La Cuervo

-Deberías fijarte mejor…¿no notas algo distinto en mi rostro?

-Pues…-La Cuervo lo miraba fijamente dándose cuenta del bello en su rostro…-¿Un bigote?

-Se llama Raúl…-y luego de decir esto Raúl se lanza contra La Cuervo quitándole el cinturón, dejando así que la pelea comience de una forma justa…El Tigre y Raúl, contra La Cuervo con la guitarra de Sartana…

-Comencemos…

Y así comenzó la pelea más importante de toso los tiempos…la que determinaría si el destino del mundo era estar esclavizado bajo el poder de La Cuervo o ser salvado por el legendario Tigre…

La Cuervo dio el primer golpe dándole a Manny con un rayo de la guitarra, lanzándolo lejos y luego con su jet alas lo persiguió hasta que llegaron al parque donde Manny se agarró de un árbol con sus garras mientras que Raúl arrancaba otros árboles y se los lanzaba a La Cuervo. Aunque no lo pareciera, La Cuervo no podía con todos esos árboles, por lo que trató de esquivarlos, quedando vulnerable a el ataque del Tigre, pues este se había lanzado contra ella dándole un par de golpes, cayo al suelo por la gravedad y se volvió a levantar para volver a atacar…por desgracia esta vez La Cuervo le había disparado con la mezcla de su pulsera láser y la guitarra mística, en un gran disparo que podía matar a cualquiera de una…

-Se acabó…El Tigre…-Decía La Cuervo mirando la gran nube de humo que había dejado de su ataque y luego riendo maliciosamente…pero se callo cuando vio que un gran puño de bigote se le acercaba a toda velocidad golpeándola y mandándola a volar bien lejos, solo que se recupero a medio vuelo con su jet-alas…Entonces supo que El Tigre seguía vivo…pero gravemente lastimado…-¿¿Como rayos le hiciste para sobrevivir??-Le demandaba La Cuervo viendo como Manny salía de la nube de humo de una forma muy heroica luego mirando hacia arriba, diciéndole…-Ya te lo dije…y si no lo hice…ahora lo sabes…el amor lo puede todo…-y después de decir esto Manny vio como White Pantera se acercaba al campo de batalla…

-¡Mijo! Deja que te ayude…-Le decía White Pantera a Manny

-¡No! Esta es mi pelea…y si he de morir en ella con tal de vencer…que así sea…

-De acuerdo mijo…pero por favor…por lo menos acepta esta ayuda…usa mis botas…-Rodolfo le entrega las botas de bronce de la verdad y Manny lo mira y le dice-Estarás orgulloso de esto Papá…

Ahora con las botas de bronce de la verdad, Manny tiene la ventaja, en lo que La Cuervo se acerca muy rápidamente a Manny con la ayuda de su jet-alas, Manny la esquiva con mucha facilidad gracias a la fuerza combinada de sus reflejos de tigre, las botas de bronce de la verdad y el amor que tiene hacia Frida, que incrementa el poder de los amuletos y al esquivarla la golpea en el estomago y la deja caer al suelo-Discúlpame si soy muy brusco…pero no te puedo permitir que te salgas con la tuya-Y luego de eso salto bien alto por los aires que incluso pudo tapar la luna dejando que se viera por todo el suelo de la ciudad la silueta de su figura. Al ver esto, Frida, Rodolfo, y todos los que veían aquella escena, sabían que el legendario Tigre…Hijo del legendario White Pantera…y nieto de Puma Loco…Había ganado la batalla y estaba dando el golpe final

-Este es……**¡¡EL ARMADILLO GIRATORIO!!-**Con esto Manny comienza a girar causando una gran luz de color verde, dorada, y azul que resplandecía aún más a la luz de la luna y luego se lanza contra La Cuervo haciendo todo tipo de movimientos pero su ultimo movimiento fue el que más destacó…miró a Frida por unos segundos, luego en vos alta para que toda la ciudad, no, el mundo lo supiera…especialmente Frida…-**¡¡Esto es por ti Frida!!**- y luego de decir esto apunto con la suela de las botas a la Cuervo y con todo su poder la golpeo mandándola a volar contra una pared…como se estaba cubriendo con la guitarra, esta se rompió y La Cuervo ya no podía continuar…al ver el resultado de la pelea, todo el publico se pone en ronda y cantan a coro…-**¡¡VIVA EL TIGRE!!**

Manny se destransformó y le entregó las botas a su padre mientras que Raúl se retiraba del rostro de Manny-**¡Auchh!**-gritó Manny en lo que Frida se acercaba y lo abrazaba-Manny… ¡Ganaste!...no podía esperar menos de mi héroe…-Manny se sonroja al escuchar esto auque trataba de no hacerlo-Pero…me duele mucho…especialmente por ese disparo que me dio La Cuervo…

-Mmm…yo conozco una manera de que el dolor desaparezca…que tal si…-Frida le dijo con una sonrisa y como si tuviera el mismo pensamiento que Manny, acercó sus labios a los de Manny al igual que el y cerrando la distancia con un beso no tan apasionado como el otro, pero si dulce…muy dulce…luego de unos segundos se separaron…

-Eso si que me ayudó…sabes…-Le dijo Manny ya sin hacer muecas por el dolor-El amor puede hacerte sufrir,…pero…el amor lo puede todo…- y con eso volvieron a besarse, ahora si, se podía sentir mucho más el amor…con la luna llena justo arriba de ellos…las luces de los edificios embelleciendo el lugar…y todos los aplausos de la gente…convirtiendo la batalla final decisiva, en un final perfectamente Feliz.

**Mi secreto…acumulo chacra en el cerebro y se me ocurren 3 páginas de Word…**

**Díganme… ¿Se mantuvo el elemento sorpresa?**


End file.
